7 Years - Harry Potter Universe
by Whisperingwater
Summary: Kara Danvers, the bravest witch of her age, hadn't known that her Amortentia potion smelled like the wizard whom she considered a rival. With darkness looming over their heads, dying to rule over all, being in love with Mike Matthews will be the biggest battle this brave Gryffindor would ever fight. What happens when a Gryffindor falls for a Hufflepuff? [Karamel at Hogwarts]


**A/N:** All the characters belong to DC Comics and JK Rowling. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl and Harry Potter series. No copyright infringement intended.

Well, folks! Karamel x Harry Potter crossover is here! I did plan this to be a oneshot, but looks like that isn't going to happen. So enjoy, let me know if you like it and if you would like to read more!

I dedicate this to all my fellow Karamel and Melwood shippers and also my fellow Potterheads!

* * *

 **7 Years**

 **Prologue**

Michael Matthews stood in front of Platform 9¾, waiting to cross the threshold and start his life at Hogwarts, a different life from what he had now. Hailing from a family that had generations of Slytherin witches and wizards, Mike knew the darkness wasn't going to leave him anytime soon.

"Master Matthews, this is where I leave you," the butler Hastings spoke, wheeling the trolley towards Mike.

"Thank you, Hastings. Let my father know I will write a letter to him once I settle in." Mike gave the butler a short nod and began to wheel his trolley away. He was about to walk through the wall when he heard someone say, "Mum, stop! I'm fine. I can go through the barrier alone."

"No, Winny! This is your first time, I don't want you crashing and breaking your bones," the lady said. When she saw Mike looking at her, she gave him a pleasant smile. "Hogwarts, dear? First year?"

Mike nodded. The lady patted her son's shoulder and said, "It's my Winny's first year too. Come on now, it's time to go."

Winn was the first to walk through the barrier, followed by his mother. Mike followed them and in matters of seconds Hogwarts Express came into view. He smiled seeing all the students wheeling their trolleys and boarding the train.

"Have a great year, Punkin-wunkin!" Winn mother cooed as she pinched his chubby cheek.

"Mum, no!" He groaned before giving her a quick hug and running away. Going a little farther, Winn stopped and turned to face Mike. "You coming, mate?"

Mike nodded and followed him in. Once they got in, Winn turned and held his hand out for the blue-grey eyed boy. "I'm Winn Schott. Nice to meet you."

"Mike Matthews! Pleasure."

"Are you excited? I haven't slept a wink last night. I just couldn't stop thinking about Hogwarts! Which house are you going to be in?" Winn went off as he kept walking, looking into each apartment to see which one was empty.

"How about this one?" Mike asked when he noticed that the one that wasn't fully occupied had two girls in it. Sliding the door, Mike asked, "Hi, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

The first one to look at them was a black-haired girl, who sat chewing on a candy. "Come on in," she said.

Mike thanked her and walked in. The other girl, the pretty blonde, looked at him and quickly turned away. Mike went to sit next to the window, right in front of the blonde. The other girl spoke up, "I'm Donna Prince. This is my friend, Kara Danvers. And you are?"

Winn cleared his throat and held his hand out for her. "I'm Winslow Schott. But you can call me Winn. It's so very nice meeting you."

Donna smirked and shook hands with him. "Pleasure, Win _slow_!"

Mike chuckled hearing Donna deliberately mess up Winn's name. "I'm Mike Matthews," he said to her before looking at the blonde. Kara… he had never heard that name before but it sounded beautiful.

Kara looked up and said, "Hello." Then she turned towards Donna and asked, "Do you know who's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year?"

Donna shrugged. "Snape is teaching Potions is all I know. Lord! Can someone send him off to Durmstrang?!"

Winn couldn't help but chuckle. It was good to know someone else disliked the professor too. He had run into Snape at Diagon Alley once and all the man did was glare at him.

"Professor Black and Professor Lupin," Mike said out of the blue. When both the girls and Winn looked at him, he continued. "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. They are sharing the position. That's what I heard."

Kara's face lit up. "My cousin told me Professor Black used to substitute for DADA last year. He was very funny and made it easier to learn!"

"Which year is your cousin in?" Mike asked her with a smile.

He noticed that Kara's eyes lit up when he asked her that. "Oh, he's in his seventh year. He's the Head Boy and also the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain!"

"Clark Kent is _your_ cousin?" Winn asked in surprise.

Kara nodded happily. "This will be the first time I'll see him play Quidditch at Hogwarts! I can't wait!"

"Do you play Quidditch, mate?" Winn turned to face Mike.

"Oh yes! I do. You?"

Winn shook his head. "I'm a great spectator. What about you girls? Do you play?"

"Yes!" Donna replied. "I'm going to try out for the Chaser next year. What position do you play, Matthews?"

"Chaser."

When Mike looked at Kara, wordlessly repeating Winn's question, she said, "I don't play. We can't really play that in London, can we?"

"Kara's parents are Muggles," Donna explained. "Her aunt is a witch though. Clark's mother."

"I'm a half-blood. Mum's a witch. Dad… I don't know," Winn spoke quietly. "Never knew him."

"I'm a half-blood, too," Donna said. "My father is a wizard though. What about you, Matthews?"

Mike's eyes drifted to Kara, who looked just as curious as Donna and Winn. Sighing, he muttered, "I'm a pure-blood."

Donna's eyes widened hearing that. Suddenly things began to make sense. The only pure-blood Matthews she knew were related to the Blacks and the Malfoys.

"Slytherin," she muttered under her breath. Kara heard that and she turned away, looking out the window.

Both Mike and Winn had heard what Donna had said. But Mike was truly surprised to see that Winn's behavior towards him hadn't changed even after finding out just whose descendant he was. It wasn't everyday the descendant of Salazar Slytherin travelled to Hogwarts.

* * *

The boys kept to themselves after that, talking and laughing about something. They also bought a lot of candies from the Trolley Witch.

Time passed and the sky had darkened, and they were about to reach Hogwarts when the door opened and a tall, good-looking, dark-haired boy walked in.

"Hello!" He greeted them with a big grin. Kara and Donna smiled back at him. "First years, please put on your robes. We will be reaching the station in twenty-minutes. You will be seeing a very tall man, about yea big," he said, almost touching the roof of the compartment. "His name is Hagrid, and he will be taking you to the school. Just be close to him. In case any of you go missing, umm… yeah, we will figure out that part later."

"Clark!" Kara called as the boy walked out. She followed him out and closed the door behind her. Mike sat looking at her as she talked to her cousin. Clark was laughing. He then ruffled her hair and walked away.

Later, the boys had changed into their robes first and were one of the first students to get out. Winn was jumping in excitement again. He was walking backwards, telling Mike about one of the secret passages he had read about. Suddenly, he crashed into something hard and fell. Mike caught him in time. Both the boys looked up to see the 'tall man' the Head Boy had mentioned.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" Hagrid called.

"He's a gi—giant," Winn muttered, pulling Mike closer.

"Let's go!" Mike called, following Hagrid.

"Mike, wait!" He heard someone call him. Turning around, he saw it was Kara. She panted lightly before asking, "How did you know about Professor Black?"

Mike shrugged. "He might have mentioned it."

"He _might_ have mentioned it?" Kara repeated.

"Well, he is my uncle. We talk all the time." Grinning, Mike waved to Kara and ran after Winn.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was as terrifying as Winn had imagined her to be. He paled at the sight of her; this made Mike laugh at him. She didn't look that bad, but Winn had already made up his mind about her.

Mike saw some of his cousins standing on the other side. _Slytherins._ They were marking their place here.

One of them looked at him and gestured him to join them. "Aren't you going to join us, cousin?" Septimus Black asked him.

Mike rolled his eyes at him and turned away. When he felt someone touch his arm, he turned to his right to see it was Kara. "Don't let them get to you," she said in a low voice. "Hogwarts is a new start. If you don't want anything to do with the Slytherins, the sorting hat will take your choice into account."

Mike gave her a grateful smile. Professor McGonagall joined them shortly and led them through the great hall. The sorting ceremony began and Kara's name was called out first.

Smiling brightly, she went to take a seat. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it started speaking, "Oh, what do we have here? Courage. Plenty of courage… GRYFFINDOR!"

"YESSS!" They heard someone cheer loudly. Kara grinned when she saw it was Clark, literally jumping at the Gryffindor table. She ran to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"Schott, Winslow," Professor McGonagall called.

Winn looked at Mike and made a face. Mike gently pushed him towards Professor McGonagall, who frowned lightly and grabbed his arm. She made him sit on the stool and placed that hat over his head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat said as soon as it touched his head.

Mike had to wait for a while longer. As he had guessed all three of his cousins were placed in Slytherin. Septimus smirked at him as his house was announced.

"Matthews, Michael," Professor McGonagall read the last name on the parchment.

Mike looked up to Sirius looking at him keenly. The minute their eyes met, Sirius gave him an encouraging smile and nodded his head.

Mike gave him a quick nod and made his way towards the stool and took a seat. He could feel all eyes on him. The hat spoke when the professor placed it on his head. "What do we have here? A thirst to prove yourself? But also a need to be better? To help others, eh?"

"Not Slytherin," Mike whispered.

"Not Slytherin? You know it will help you achieve the greatness you wish for? But your mind isn't bad either. There's loyalty. If not Slytherin, better be – HUFFLEPUFF!"

Mike closed his eyes and sighed in relief. When he got up, he saw his cousins sneer at him. His eyes fell on Winn next, who was cheering for him loudly. Mike smiled at him. As he made his way towards the Hufflepuff table, he turned to see that Kara was staring at him. She gave him a bright smile. He quickly mouthed a _'thanks'_ and went to sit next to Winn.

Mike knew he was in for a ride, but along with some good friends by his side, 7 years were going to be an exciting rollercoaster that he knew he would enjoy thoroughly.

* * *

 **A/N Part 2:** Alright, folks! How did you like this new fanfic? Leave me a review or tweet me so I can start planning the next update! :D

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


End file.
